Let's Fly Away
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Just some little fun cabin pressure stories with my OC Bex enjoy!


(Bing Bong)

"Hang on how do you use this Carolyn? You push the button down? But I'm doing that right now and I can't hear myself over the intercom. I'm not supposed to? Well that's embarrassing good thing I had my hand over the intercom? Wait you can hear me? You mean that putting my hand over it doesn't block out the noise like it does on a phone? Well this is embarrassing. Ah hem good evening ladies and gentlemen or I guess ladies since this is the red hat society. Well I guess I was right the first time though when I said ladies and gentlemen because we do have the pilots and Arthur and- Carolyn!"

"Please forget all the things that our new stewardess has just relayed to you she's still getting used to her new job and apparently she's not used to being up so high in the air which is why she's a bit slow today" Carolyn announced as she snatched away the intercom.  
"HEY I HEARD THAT" The voice of Rebecca Richardson said in the background.  
"Please do enjoy your flight ladies" Carolyn continued.

* * *

Carolyn looked at her watch tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Douglas she does know she's supposed to be here an hour before the client arrives right?" Carolyn reminded her first officer.  
"She knows believe me I had to tell her about five times so she wouldn't forget" Douglas rolled his eyes.  
"Not a brainy daughter of yours then?" Arthur asked.  
"Quite hypocritical coming from you Arthur" Douglas joked.  
"Hey" Arthur defended himself.

"Is that her in the taxi?" Martin asked as he saw a taxi pull up on the tarmac with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in the back.  
"The one that looks like my horrible first wife? Yep that's her" Douglas answered as the girl got out of the car she waved up at the plane windows where she could see the MJN crew. She tried to run to the plane but one of her heels snapped and she fell face first into the asphalt.  
"Oh dear lord what did I get myself into" Carolyn sighed as she regretted now hiring the daughter of her first officer.

"OH MY GOD is she alright?" Martin asked worriedly. The girl got up and slowly brushed herself off and started limping to the plane now.  
"Nope she's alright. That's my little girl she just walks it off like it's nothing" Douglas said proudly.  
"Then she must not notice the big gash she has on her leg"  
"Wow I've never seen so much blood" Arthur said very interested.

"Maybe we should get the first aid kit" Martin suggested.  
"I'll get it skip" Arthur dashed towards it. Suddenly the blonde appeared on the plane and smiled pretending to pay no attention to how much her leg was hurting and focusing on trying to be professional. This was her first job in awhile after getting fired at her last job. She had sent out many applications but no one would hire her. Finally she had to resort to asking her father for help and he some how got her a job as a stewardess on the airline he worked for.

"Hello I'm Rebecca Richardson or Bex" the girl introduced herself to the crew.  
"Hello I'm your father I already know you" Douglas said.  
"Hello darling I'm Carolyn Knapshappy I believe we spoke on the phone" Carolyn introduced herself.

"Oh you sound much younger than you look" Bex blurted out.  
"Excuse me?" Carolyn asked as her personality went from sweet old lady to harsh employer.  
"Wha-what I meant to say was that your voice sounded like a 20 year old's but you actually look like a 26 year old" Bex tried to cover up her previous remark.

"Good comeback you'll do fine" Carolyn smiled at her.

"And I'm Captain Martin Crieff" Martin introduced himself shaking Bex's hand.  
"Oh yeah dad text's me about you all the time" Bex said and Douglas gave her a look that told her to shut up now but she didn't catch it.  
"Really? And um what do these text usually say?" Martin asked. Bex finally noticed her father trying to silently tell her to shut up.  
"He says you're a great captain and that, that hat looks lovely on you"  
"He's telling you to lie behind my back isn't he?" Martin asked and Bex nodded. Just then a Rolls Royce pulled up near the plane.  
"Oh joy the clients hear already, Rebecca I'm afraid you'll have to do your stewarding barefoot since your heels are broken" Carolyn advised.  
"What? But-"  
"Oh don't worry you're an airplane stewardess not a foot model the client's not going to care about your feet all you have to do is point to the exits and give them food it's like running a day care center but easier" Carolyn explained.

"Alright then" Bex said taking off her shoes.

"I'VE GOT THE BAND AIDS!" Arthur shrieked as he appeared with the first aid kit in his hand.  
"Rebecca this is Arthur Knapshappy your new stewarding buddy who I have told you loads about also via text message" Douglas told her. Oh yes Bex could remember the various jokes and stories he had told her about him. He didn't look like that much of an idiot.

"You better give those to me Arthur, if you try and put them on her she'll end up like a mummy" Martin said taking the clothe bandages away from Arthur.

"Just clean up the wound before she gets blood on the carpet" Carolyn said as Martin started to help clean up Bex's wound.  
"So glad to know that you are so concerned about my daughter's injury Carolyn" Douglas said as he went to go start up the plane. Martin and Bex were looking away from each other as Martin had to awkwardly wrap the bandage around her leg.

"Who are we flying around today mum?" Arthur asked.  
"Some CEO of a major company that's important to everyone else except me" Carolyn said.  
"Ok then" Arthur said nonchalantly.  
"Where are we flying her too?" Bex asked.  
"Los Angeles, that's where she works she's coming back from a family vacation. Her name is Melody Lucas" Bex let out an overdramatic gasp which freaked Martin out as he finished off the bandage.  
"I swear I didn't look up your skirt" Martin said awkwardly.  
"YOU WHAT?" Douglas shouted from the cockpit.  
"No not that. Melody Lucas? We're flying Melody Lucas?"  
"Yes that's what I just said 5 seconds ago I'm glad to know you don't have short term memory loss" Carolyn commented.

"We can't be flying her. She's the devil"  
"She could be James Moriarty and I wouldn't care as long as she's paying a lot of money to have us fly her then I'm ok with that"

"Sorry who's Melody Lucas?" Arthur asked.  
"The worst person anyone could ever meet she tortured me at school. She shoved a cupcake down my shirt and chopped my hair off... all at once" Bex described.  
"Oh she sounds lovely" Arthur squeaked out as he now felt horrified of this woman they were about to fly. There was a harsh knock on the airplane door. Carolyn went to open it.  
"I have been waiting out on that tarmac for 15 minutes I expected that I would already be in the air by now" this brunette haired woman in dark sunglasses said in the doorway.

"Well welcome to MJN air Ms. Lucas, glad to know that your flight is starting off pleasantly" Carolyn put on a fake smile.  
"Put this away for me" Ms. Lucas shoved her carry on bag into Arthur's arms as she plopped down in a seat. She snapped her fingers.  
"Champagne" she ordered looking at Bex but then she raised her sunglasses.  
"Rebecca Richardson? My this is the last place I ever thought I would see you. I thought you would be working in food industries serving tables and asking people if they would like chips with their burgers" _I was and I got fired from that job _Bex thought. But then a plan came into her mind. She grabbed onto Martin's arm.  
"Well I bet you didn't expect me to be working with my husband, who happens to be AN AIRLINE CAPTAIN/PILOT"  
"I'm sorry what?" Martin asked but Bex stepped on his foot. Carolyn and Arthur just stood there confused.  
"He still can't believe we've been married all these years. What about you do you have anybody back home?"  
"I'm single" Melody said nonchalantly.  
"HA" Bex replied back childlishly.

"But then again when you've got a job that pays so much money it's hard to find the right man who loves you, for you. How much do you get paid er Captain Crieff" Melody read Martin's name tag. Martin froze up at the moment afraid to let them know that he didn't get paid anything at all for being a pilot.  
"I think first officer Richardson needs me have a nice flight Ms. Lucas" Martin ran away.  
"That's my husband he's a very busy man" Bex bragged.

"Well your still a stewardess and I still want that champagne so chop, chop then" Melody ordered clapping her hands at Bex.  
"Why do I get the feeling that this flight is going to give me a very long headache?" Carolyn wondered out loud.

"So wait skip and Bex really married? That's rude I wasn't invited to the wedding" Arthur said. Carolyn rolled her eyes at her son.

**So what'd you think? Did you like it? Is it continuable? Also I have a visual of Bex on my polyvore if you want to see it. I have the same username as I do on here feel free to check it out. **


End file.
